Elastomeric compositions having a combination of performance properties, such as high wet traction and low rolling resistance, are generally sought for tire and other applications. Unfortunately, hydrocarbon resins that are added to the elastomer to improve wet traction can have a negative effect on rolling resistance and vice versa. What is desired, therefore, is a resin that can increase the wet traction performance of the composition while maintaining or decreasing the rolling resistance and/or a resin that can provide an improved balance of wet traction and roll resistance properties.